The Friend Zone
by Leanarda De Crazy
Summary: READ IT. T just in case


(2 weeks before the war)

"Are we ready yet?" Gai asked in an impatient tone

"No…the team leaders for team 7 and 8 haven't arrived yet" Gaara said with a teensy bit of an annoyance in his voice

*Poof sounding...Err...Ish in a distant area*

"Are you sure that's what Tsunade-sama said?" the fiery haired Koinichi asked her white-haired partner

"Yes! For the last time I am positive!" he said in an exasperated voice

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say" She shrugged

(2 hours later)

"Alright!" she said as they arrived at the valley completely FILLED with millions of Koinichi and Shinobi "This is probably it"

"Yeah" he said in a bored voice "I've seen better"

"YOSH!" Gai yelled "Are you the team leaders!"

"Well unless I'm disguised as an enemy Shinobi then I guess so" The man said in an annoyed tone

"You're late" Kakashi snorted

"On the contrary" She smirked tilting her head close to Kakashi's "you're just early"

"Do you really want to get on my bad side" Kakashi glared

"Ha-ha Yeah in fact yeah I do" She retorted

"*Cough*" Gaara…coughed

Everyone turned their heads to the young kage

"So would you like to introduce yourselves?" Gaara asked in a cranky tone

"My name is Kangea Goketsu" The man said. Kangea wore an anbu uniform but it was slightly different and he had a mask similar to Kakashi's. He had a flame mark on his shoulder and had two katanas on his back. His hair was white and defied gravity except for a group of strands that hanged in an angular position. His eyes were a soft red. He looked about two years older then the woman.

"And I'm Misa Monogatari" The woman said in tone that makes you think she's up to no good. She wore a black and orange tank top with an orange skirt with a brown ninja bag as a belt and black knee high ninja boots. There was a black sword on her back that resembled a curved katana. Her flame-colored hair was tied in a long ponytail that reached her knees. Her eyes were a sharp blue.

"Monogatari?" Gai questioned the Koinichi "I didn't know Jiraiya-sama had a daughter."

"He didn't" Kangea said in an angry voice

"Bu-" Gai started but he saw Misa grow pale and stopped

"Shall we get started?" one of the other team leaders voiced in

"Yes" Misa said in a loud voice as she returned to reality and walked off with Kangea

(In the distance)

"That girl is sure something if she can irk Kakashi" Gai laughed

"She sure is not only that but her charm is very different than those I have seen from other Koinichi" Aoba said walking up to the male Jonin

"Also her beauty and youth are BEYOUND compare" Gai gushed

"Even I have to agree" Aoba nodded

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" Kakashi yelled/screamed at his two underlings

"HAI KYAPUTEN!" his two underlings stood in a salute position (Kyaputen means captain)

"*Sigh*" Kakashi thought _She was kinda-cute and her charm it was…different, and amazingly it was refreshing to be with her. The way she treated me was like I was her friend. She makes me want to be with her._

(1 hour later in Gai and Kakashi's tent)

"Soooo…KAKASHIIII" Gai droned as he rolled around on his cot "What did yoooouu think of Misaa-Chaan"

"What do you mean? What did I think?" Kakashi glared

"You know" Gai said "Do you like her or Do you NOT like her?

"I-" Kakashi paused

"What you what?" Gai asked "Do you like c'mon. I knooow you like her. I saw the way you looked at her."

"What do you mean? The way I looked at her?" Kakashi sprung up from his lounged position

"C'mon! Everyone noticed you blushed when she tilted her head towards yours" Gai said turning on his belly "I mean we could like see it above your mask" *Imagine Gai doing a teenage girl impression*

"….." Kakashi kept quiet

"C'mooooooon!" Gai pleaded

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you" Kakashi said

*Kakashi whispers his answer to Gai*

(Tee-Hee you thought I was going to tell you the answer. He-He I'm not THAT bad of a story teller)

"Really? I was really..." Gai paused. His mouth covered by Kakashi's hand

"Shhh! Don't talk about it!" Kakashi whisper/yelled

"Mmhmph" Gai nodded

(Day 1 -2:00)

"Knock Knock" a soft voice entered the tent"Time to eat"

"Mooooom! I'm tireed" Kakashi unconsciously whined

"Ha-ha... Aaaww but, sweetheart you need to eat" the voice laughed as it walked into the tent

"But, Maaaw!" Kakashi groaned as he sat up "M-M-Misa!"

"He-he Aaaww is the little baby awake" Misa giggled

"M-Misa Wha-Wha-What the heck are yo-you doing in this t-t-tent" Kakashi stuttered

"Inviting you to breakfast, of course" She smiled

"Yea...I-I knew that" Kakashi said now that he was fully awake"Wheres's Gai?"

"Eating breakfast" she laughed sitting down

"No Way! What time is it!" he freaked

"2: 00 in the morning" she said

"Then why are you here?" he asked moving his face in front of hers

"I was awake sooo" she shrugged "you know"

"You were awake" he stared at here "so you woke me up"

"Yup" she smirked

"I'm still tired!" he yelled stuffing his head in the pillow

"Noooooo!" she whined jumping/laying on his back "Wake up I'm lonely!"

"Noooooo Away!" He yelled into the pillow

"C'mon Git uuup!" she laughed

"No! I'm still tired!" He yelled

"Well well well" said a familiar voice "What do we have here?"

"Gai?" Kakashi and Misa said turning their head towards the tent opening

"Are you two having a lover's quarrel?" he laughed

": O"Misa jumped to the other side of the cot blushing

"Uh...Well she was um... She was... she was inviting me to breakfast!" Kakashi said looking very accomplished

"Yea, suure" he smiled "don't let little old me bother you"

"Don't tell Kangea!" Misa said as Gai left the tent leaving the 2 jonin alone

"Soooo" Kakashi droned

"Yea"Misa said "You wanna eat breakfast?"

"Yea...That would be great" Kakashi...laughed. _Why did she tell him not to tell Kangea?_

(6:00 when **everybody** was eating breakfast)

"Oi Misaki!" Kangea yelled running up beside Misa

"Kange!" Misa turned around surprised

"Where were you at 2:00 in the morning" he asked skeptically

"I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep" she smiled

He stared at her for a seconds then rubbed her head "Well, don't do it again alright"

"I'm not a kid anymore Kange" Misa whined

"And what have I told you about calling me Kange" he scolded her

"Hai Hai….Onii-chan" she pouted

"Good girl" he smiled kissing her forehead

"Onii-chan!" Misa yelled embarrassed

"What I can't give my baby sister a kiss?" he asked

"I'm not a baby anymore!" she whined

"Hey" he said looking at her "You will ALWAYS be my baby sister"

"Pfft" she blew a strand of hair away from her face "Guess I can't do anything about it"

"No you can't" he smiled "now c'mon we need to meet our teams"

"Hai Kyaputen!" she stood in a mock salute position

"Baka" he laughed kissing the side of her head


End file.
